The Last Horcrux
by readinchicka
Summary: After the death of Dumbledore Harry enters his seventh year at Hogwarts. But Interesting things will happen while he is there. Including horcrux findings... deaths... and a little romance. hbp spoilers! HGRW. HPOC. please read and review! update comin soo
1. The wonderings of thought

A/n This is my first story so don't laugh at me! readinchicka!

Chapter 1

The wonderings of thought!

Privet Drive was usually sunny full of flowers, and had perfectly grown grass but for the whole summer it had been raining. They usually perfect flowerbeds were now full of weeds and there perfect lawns were about a foot high with over large mud piles in the middle of them. The dark cast iron gutter drain was over flowing so that the street was a miniature stream. If you even stepped outside for even the briefest moments you would find yourself soaked to your skin within a 2 seconds. No one dared to venture outside. Except one person. The one person who would go outside was a boy with jet black hair slightly ruffled, bright green eyes with round circle glasses around them. A boy named Harry Potter. Only Harry never got wet even though it was nonstop rain when he went outside. Because Harry could do whatever he wanted now that he was 17and of age. Whether it was keeping him dry or making his enemies turn into stone you see because Harry Potter was a wizard. He was sitting out side with a clever charm his best friend Hermione Granger taught him. One to keep him dry from the rain. Harry was sitting outside thinking to himself. He remembered to well. He was hiding under his invisibility cloak. Malfoy surrounded by death eaters and then… SnapeHarry thought. Snape had come up and Harry watched as Dumbledore pleaded for his life, watched how Snape had used an the exact curse that had killed his parents on Dumbledore and watched how he collapsed to the ground life completely gone from of him. He remembered how he watched as his potions teacher of five years fled with the one responsible for this whole thing. Snape, Harry thought. He would kill him. For killing the one wizard people felt protected by. How had Snape managed to pretend that he had switched sides? For nearly 16 years to. At this moment he was surprised to find that Hedwig was back. " Hello Hedwig" said Harry. Attached to Hedwig were three huge birthday cards along with three marvelous cakes. He ran upstairs to his room before reading them. The first was from Ron. With his messy writing again. His birthday card said.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! We will be picking you up for Bill and Flur's wedding on the 10th of August. The day of it is the 13th. Bring your Dress Robes. Hoping to see you soon!

Ron

Harry read this twice before putting it down. He still had ten more days till Ron picked him up. Harry picked up Hermione's Letter whose was much more neatly written he read it quickly.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! Ron said he would be picking you up on the 10TH. I'm really jealous because I'm not coming until the 13th. Mom and Dad were invited to. Can't wait to catch up.

Love always,

Hermione

P.S I've got a surprise for you!

For once he would be at the Burrow before her, unlike the many years before. He then reread the P.S several times trying to figure out the surprise. Soon after giving up he picked up the scribbled writing for he knew at once was Hagrid's.

Dear Harry, He read.

Happy Birthday! Buckbe… I mean Witherwings, sends his Hello's. I guess I will be seeing you soon as seeing that I am part of you guard. I will also be attending Bill and Flur's wedding! Instructions from the headmistress will be coming soon.

Hagrid

That's when Harry remembered. Professor McGonagall was the new headmistress. That meant that there would be two new teachers. Defense Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Harry picked up the final letter. Tears filled his eyes. He knew this letter was from Ginny. And last term he had told her she couldn't see him for her own safety. And she had understood that. And with that they moved on into there own ways. The first time Harry read this the message never went to the brain. So he read it again.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday,

Seeing that we have agreed to move on and I can't lie I have decided to tell you that I have met someone else. His name is Brice Deloculur. He's Flurs cousion. I met him while meeting her family it's just as large as ours. Any ways I will always love you for what you were for me and will treasure it forever.

Love Ginny

By now Harry had tears flowing down his face. Why was it that every girl he dated left him? He thought of Cho, and then Pavartii Patil (A/n I am thinking of the Yule ball.) and then finally Ginny. Did he really expect her to stay even if they couldn't have time together? After leaving her for her own safety. He just didn't understand his bad luck with girls. As he sat crying in the dark when three grey owls swooped in all carrying a bow about the size of a computer monitor. Inside were a note, an empty butter beer bottle, and his invisibility cloak. He had lost it in his efforts to catch Snape. He packed the cloak in his trunk threw away the bottle and snatched the letter.

Dear Harry,

Hagrid will arrive at 11:00 am on the 10th. You will have your trunk packed by the then. You will then grab the butter beer portkey, which will take you to the burrow.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall. Headmistress of Hogwarts. At this Harry ran and grabbed the bottle from the trashcan and stored it in his trunk. He sat on his bed. And slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_A/n: I don't know any charters or sayings you recognize! - readinchicka_


	2. To the Burrow once more

A/n Last chapter was more than likely boring so this one I promise will be better!

Harry's Last few days at the Dursley's were long ones. On the 9th Harry decided to tell them about his invite and that Hagrid would be showing up. Although he didn't know how. "Well the sooner your out of here the faster we can get to our vacation" murmured Uncle Dursley. Harry spent the rest of the day in his room packing his trunk and making sure he had every thing. The next day Harry woke up at nine. He quickly got up and threw his clothes on. He ran down stairs and started spewing butter onto his toast. It was now nine thirty. Almost time for him to leave. He went upstairs and double-checked every thing. 9:45, 9:55, 9:58, 9:59, BOOM! Harry sprinted downstairs. "You alright there Harry" came the familiar voice of Hagrid. "Just apparated from London." Harry wondered why he heard a booming sound instead of the familiar popping sound but soon realized to things. One Hagrid was twice the size of an average man and two he was banned to use magic there for had to apparate illegally. Hagrid sat on the couch, which sunk to about an inch of the ground, right before all three of the Dursley's came skidding into the room. At the sight of Hagrid, Uncle Vernon quickly shoved Dudley and Aunt Petunia behind him as if to shield them from Hagrid. "Oy Dursley's" spat Hagrid "you've been treating Harry well?" "Well we must have!" retorted Uncle Vernon " or else he would be in a right state" Hagrid and Uncle Vernon glared at eachother before Hagrid said "Ready to go Harry we only have one minute for the portkey." "Yes" said Harry. And they both went upstairs. Hagrid picked up Harry's trunk and Harry got Hedwig's cage. They both grasped the bottle. Hagrid started the count down. Three… Two… One… Harry once again got the feeling that a hook had softly grabbed his nostril and tugged him through space.

"Harry!" said the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley. "How are you Dear?" "Fine" stammered Harry. " Ron's In the Kitchen. Why don't you go surprise him?" Mrs. Weasley then turned and started talking to Hagrid. The house looked spotless. In the yard were many rose bushes. Harry guessed Flur choose them. Harry entered the kitchen to find Ron sitting with Charlie to his left and Ginny to his right. On Ginny's right was an unfamiliar person. As he entered Ginny's face turned a deep shade of red, but Ron obviously oblivious to the fact that Harry had entered continued to talk until " Ron aren't you going to invite our guest into the conversation?" Charlie asked. "Oh yeah! Bruce. Wha you think of the Cannons?" said Ron in an annoyed toned voice. "I mean our other guest you git." Said Charlie in a mocking sort of voice. " Wha? Who?" he spun aimlessly around in his chair and fell to the ground. There was a muffled "Hey there Harry" before he pulled him self up right. Fred and George entered the house. " Wha you doing on the ground? Well anyways Mum said Harry's here, where is he?" said Fred to Ron. Ron was still sitting on the ground rubbing his head. " Over there" he said pointing to Harry who was over by the sink. "Harry! How are you? I'm guessing that since you seem to be in one piece that you have had no trouble with You Know Poo. I mean You Know Who!" Said George jokingly. "Honestly I don't see much of a difference between the names." Said Fred sarcastically. The whole table laughed. "This is our newest product," said George. Its Potter's Party Songs Doll explained Fred. The doll was a miniature version of Harry. Except that it had a pull string on the back. Gorge pulled it and it sang _" Oh You Know Who… Should eat his Poo… Cause when your threw… He'll be a pile of Doo… cause when he comes to town… he will look like a clown… His would will be turned upside-down… And Harry he's with you…Cause he's You Know Poo… Who knew?"_ and others like the classics Fred added and then sang. "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad" "oh shut up both of you!" Ginny screamed. She got up and left the table. Harry saw that she had tears in her eyes. Then the unfamiliar boy got up." I'm Bruce, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I've heard a lot about you from my girlfriend. I go to Beauxbatons. Ginny's coming with me this year as an exchange student they now allow girls into the school." "Oh!" Harry said a little shocked at this news but at the same time relived. " I didn't know." At this moment Percy walked in holding the hand of a girl that looked oddly familiar. "Hello Harry" Percy said in an enthusiastic voice and then added apologetically " Harry I just wanted to apologies about the way that I acted the last two years." "Yeah well I've had worse," Harry said. "Like the whole school hating you" Ron said laughing stupidly. "Yeah thanks for the reminder Ron," retorted Harry in a sarcastic voice. "Well this is as you might remember is Penelope Clearwater she's a healer at Saint Mungo's. We are engaged for the wither after the next." "That's fantastic Percy! Well where are Bill and Flur?" Harry said. " Behind you you troll!" said Bills voice. " Yes ve ar'e very glad you ar'e ere Arry," said Flur. They walked into the kitchen holding hands. Bill still looked scraped up and had a scar across his face. Flur however looked as though she were still a student. "Ron? When did you say Hermione was coming?" Bill asked. "On the thirteenth" Ron said. "Umm… ok then err… Harry would you like to go to my room? I got Percy's old one." "Ok" Harry said. As they passed Ginny's room he distinctly herd her crying.

A/n read and review please! 1 update coming soon! Sorry this one took so long! Got to much homework so I lost track of what I was writing!so so sosorry!

Readinchicka


End file.
